Starlight Pretty Cure!
Starlight Precure(星明かりプリキュア! Hoshiakari purikyua!) is a japanese magical girl anime series produced by Anthony Thomas and the fifteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It will premiere in February 03, 2019, succeeding [https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/HUGtto!_Pretty_Cure HUGtto! Pretty Cure] in its initial timeslot. The main motifs for the season are space, medals and bonds. Production: The trademark for this series logo was made by FFJonesX from Deviantart, which it was published on May 19, 2017. Synopsis Main Article: Starlight Pretty Cure! episodes From 10 years of his slumber prison, the God of Destruction, Nemesis, had returned back to reclaim his goal after his fight against his eternal foe: Cure Messiah, the protector of her homeland of the moon: Silver Millennium. Hinata Selena, a girl who loves and interests on planets and space, had strange dreams about a warrior fighting against the dark beings but she doesn’t know why she keeps seeing that in her dreams. Things had changed Selena’s life when she encountered a dragon fairy, Brush and then she transformed into the legendary space precure of the moon, Cure Luna with the power of the Precure medal. ''' '''She and her friends, Kinboshi Mion, Kasumi Chihiro, and her childhood friend Alice Gehabich, must find 12 of the Zodiac Medals in order to stop Nemesis’s evil plans. However, there are those who will stand in the precure’s way like Nemesis’s Chaos Brigade generals and the mysterious black moon Precure, Cure Shadowmoon. Will Selena be able to uncover the truth of her past and change her fate? Can she save everyone’s future and protect the universe from Nemesis’s wrath?! This will be Selena’s greatest challenge in history!! Characters Pretty Cure * Hinata Selena (ヒナタセレナ): a 14-year old honest and confident first year high school student who adores space. She doesn’t remembered the memories of her past, but created new ones on Earth. No matter how or what bad things get, Selena always had a warm heart when she helped her families, friends, and others like a “moon”. As Cure Luna(キュアルナ), she represents the moon and the power of holy light. * Kinboshi Mion (キンボシミオン): a 14-year old beautiful, stylish, and cheerful first year high school student who is also an idol. Outside of school, she goes by the name: “My Sunshine”, the famous idol of Spacetropia and a fashion designer. When she friends with Selena and the others, she began to shine brightly and brings smile to her fans like a “Venus”. As Cure Victoria(キュアビクトリア), she represents planet Venus and the power of love. * Kasumi Chihiro (千尋霞): a 14-year old gentle and intelligence second year high school student. Chihiro is a very rich-girl and the daughter of the Kasumi Household. Her dreams is to become the next heir of the household. Like “Mercury”, she had a calm mind like water and was very smart on physics and math. As Cure Misty(キュアミスティ), she represents planet Mercury and the power of wisdom. * Kurogami Mira (黒波ミラ): a 14-year old mysterious second year high school student. Mira is very interested in Selena from the moment she awoken her power. She, the “black moon”, is the exact opposite of Selena like on the same coin but when she became friends with her and the others: Mira remembers what she wants to protect that is important to her. As Cure Shadowmoon(キュアシャドウムーン), she represents the black moon and the power of dark holy light. * Chan Lee(チャン・リー): a 13-year old first year transfer student. She is a very skilled girl who is training and learns the secret art of kung-fu fighting. Lee strikes down her enemies like an “shooting star”. As Cure Comet(キュア彗星), she represents an comet and the power of swiftness. Twilight Star Pretty Cure * Ran Shibuki(ラン・シブキ): Selena and Alice’s best friend. She is an 14-year old student. Ran rivals Mion with her true beauty and dancing. When she’s in battle, she transformed into the fighting star precure, Cure Fighter(キュアファイター). * Hikaru Hasama(はさまひかる): Ran’s classmate. Like Ran, she’s also a 14-year old student of Starlight Academy. When she’s in battle, she transformed into the creation star precure, Cure Maker( キュアメーカー). * Pikkalo(ピカロ): Ran’s classmate. Like the other two, she’s an 13-year old student of Starlight Academy. Pikkalo calls Ran,“Onee-sama”, since she is bit older than Pikkalo. When she’s in battle, she transformed into the healing star precure, Cure Healer(キュアヒーラー). Major Characters * Alice Gehabich (アリス・ゲハヒッチ): a 14-year old high school student and a childhood friend of Selena. Alice may not be a precure, but she’ll always support Selena and the others and help Selena to regain her memories of her past. * Michael Gehabich(マイケル・ゲハビッチ): Alice’s grandfather. He and Diana created powerful support medals and some capsules for Selena and the others on their battles. He is also a Professor to Selena’s school and kept Selena's secrets safe from her parents. * Diana Gately(ダイアナ・ゲイト): the homeroom teacher of Selena, Alice, Lee, and Mion. Like Michael, she knows that Selena and the others are precure and she keeps it a secret. * Rowena(リオカ): an news reporter. Rowena was the only person who knows the precure more than anybody else and always interested on writing an story about Selena and her friends. * Paul Moriyama(ポール・モリヤマ): Chihiro’s bulter. He knows that Chihiro and the others are precures, but he kept their secret away from Chihiro’s parents. * Hinata Molly(Kid)(日向モリー”子”): the adoptive daughter of Selena and Alice. * Kole(コール): An alien girl who can transformed herself into a living crystal and to be utilized as a melee weapon by Gnarrk. * Gnarrk(グナルク): A caveman and Kole's friend. He and Kole made a great team when working together. * Lorelei(ローレライ): A sea archaeologist. She's also the original Cure Misty. * Melody Honey(メロディーハニー): A pop-star idol from all over the galaxy. She's Mion's role model and also the original Cure Victoria. Allies Silver Millennium * Rossweisse (ロスヴァイセ): guardian and loyal maiden to Selena(the princess). She’s have been Selena’s side since she was a child on Silver Millennium and she’ll do anything to help her princess. She becomes the teacher and advisor of Selena's school and "Precure Club". * Quinella (クィネラ): Silver Millennium’s goddess and queen. She’s also Selena’s birth mother. She fought against Nemesis 10 years ago and became the 1st precure, Cure Messiah(キュアメシア). She’s been living and inside of her daughter for a long time and helping her out of Selena’s journey. * Zeke (ジーク): Silver Millennium’s god and king. He’s also Selena’s birth father. Fairies * Brush(ブラシ): a dragon-like fairy who aid with Selena and her friends on a mission to find 12 Zodiac medals to defeat Nemesis. When he speaks, Brush ends his sentence with “-chu”. * Plug(プラグ): a cat-like fairy who serves only to Mira, but eventually helps the other precures. When she speaks, Plug ends her sentence with “-nya”. Six Ancient Warriors * Apollonoir(アポロノワール): The Fire Warrior. He’s the leader of the legendary warriors who burns his enemies with his fire techniques. * Clayf(クレイフ): The Earth Warrior. He’s the strongest member of all warriors who uses earth techniques. * Exedra(エクセドラ): The Darkness Warrior. He’s the sage warrior who uses dark magic to confused his enemies. * Frosch(フロッシュ): The Water Warrior. He’s the mage warrior who uses water magic, similar to Exedra. * Lars Lion(ラースライオン): The Light Warrior. She’s a warrior who uses her Holy Bow and Arrow to strike down her foes, just like Aphrodite, the goddess of bow. * Oberus(オーベラス): The Wind Warrior. She’s a warrior who blows her enemies away with her strong wind techniques. Villains Dark Nebula * Nemesis(ネーミス): the main antagonist of this series. He is an dark destroyer whose sole purpose is to take over the entire universe and change everyone’s futures with dark energy. After his fight with Cure Messiah, he lost his physical form and now he’s a hollow being. He and his underlings must gather enough dark energy to regain his true form and plunged the universe with it. * Shishi(しし): Nemesis’s loyal servant and the overseer of the generals. She is a dark spellcaster who uses her magic to power-up the general’s monsters and also have the ability to manipulate people’s minds. * Desperado(デスペラード): the main series’s monsters. When the generals captures their victims, they manifest the victim’s futures and turned into a demon-like creatures. In episode 20, the Akumaizer can bring out a even more powerful version of the monster called Shin Desperado. * Gremlin(グレムリン): the Chaos Brigade’s underling. Despite their appearances, they can causes alot of destruction like any other Desperado. Chaos Brigade * Phenex(フェニックス): a phoenix alien and Nemesis’s 1st general. He is the reckless and strongest leader of all the space demons and the other generals. He has the eternal power of the legendary firebird, Suzaku. * Ryuga(ドラゴン): a dragon alien and Nemesis’s 2nd general. He is the 2nd-in-command of the space demons and Phenix’s right-hand man. He has the surging power of the legendary dragon, Seiryuu. * Kameko(カメ): a turtle alien and Nemesis’s 3rd general. He is the intelligence and more strategist than Phenex. He has the protective power of the legendary turtle, Genbu. * Tiga(ティガ): a tiger alien and Nemesis’s 4th general. She is the only femeline in this group and more brutal like any other cats. She has the swiftness and cunning power of the legendary tiger, Byakko. Akumaizer * Diable(悪魔): Leader of the Akumaizer who is able uses Underworld magic. * Anzu(杏): The most agile and skilled female fighter of the Akumaizer, skilled in aerial combat. * Akulem(アクレム): The strongest fighter of the Akumaizer. He has superhuman strength. Minor Character(s) * Hinata Mahiru(ヒナタ・マヒル): a husband of Akari and the father of Hinata Selena and Hinata Aki. He is a astronomer who learns the discovery of space and owner of the restaurant: Full Moon Pizzeria. * Hinata Akari(日向あかり): a wife of Mahiru and the mother of Hinata Selena and Hinata Aki. Like Mahiru, she’s also a astronomer who learns about space and owner of the restaurant: Full Moon Pizzeria. * Hinata Aki(日向アキ): a daughter of Mahiru and Akari and the older sister of Hinata Selena. She is an senior at Selena’s school and an magazine model. * Kouzuki Yuuko(コズキユウコ): Aki and Selena's aunt and Akari's sister. She is also Luvia and Aki's teacher. * Argus Steel(アーガススチール): Mahiru and Akari’s collegaue. He’s the owner of an sweets shop: Iron Sweets Bakery. * Millis Steel(ミリス鋼): Argus’s daughter. She helps her dad out at the shop * Fukami Daigo(深海大悟): Selena’s classmate. He’s a very energetic and athletic guy who goods at sport(s) like basketball and soccer as well as helping out his friends. * Neesha(ニーシャ): Mion’s cousin. She’s been the surfing champion about six years in a roll, but now she’s retired and visits her relatives for sometimes. * Kinboshi Kia(キンボシ起亜): Mion’s mother * Kinboshi Shuuka(金保秀和): Mion’s father * Kinboshi Luvia(キンボシ・ルビア): a daughter of Kia and Shuuka and the older sister of Kinboshi Mion. She is an senior at Mion’s school and Aki’s classmate. * Kasumi Lillie(カスミ・リリー): Chihiro’s mother * Kasumi Reginald(カスミレジナルド): Chihiro’s father * Rory Takakura(ローリー高倉): the granddaughter of the headmaster. She's also an second year student in Starlight Academy and part of the Student Council. * Grandpa Takakura (グランパ高倉): the headmaster of Starlight Academy. Rory's grandfather. * Momioka Risa(籾岡 里紗): Mion's classmate * Hazuki Shinonome(信濃町葉月): the homeroom teacher of Chihiro and Mira. * Mizuno(ミズノ): Starlight Academy's school nurse. * Mr. Kotsubo(こつぼさん): P.E. teacher * Ribrianne(リブリアンヌ): a space fashion model ''' Movie Exclusive Character(s) Precure Miracle Universe * Akatsuki/Cure Bujin Luna(暁/キュアブジンルナ): An alternative/evil version of Cure Luna * Takinom(タキノム): An lady-like demon who is a loyal servant to Akatsuki V-Cinema: Episode of Messiah * Miranda(ミランダ): Captain of the Galactic Squad. Her job is to keep the universe safe from space criminals and dangerous parasites. * Nina(ニーナ): A member of the Galactic Squad. She’s always lazed off whenever she’s not on patrol, but she never stopped until she keeps the universe safe from harmed. Movie 1: Future’s Light of Hope * Hinata Molly(Teen)(日向モリー”ティーン”): She’s the future granddaughter of Selena and Alice. She’s an member and leader of the Time Patrollers. Molly came from the future to aid a help from her grandmother(Selena) and her friends in order to save her timeline. Similar to Selena, she wants to save everyone’s future from evil and she transformed into the blue moon precure of the future, '''Cure Neo Luna(キュアネオルナ). * Lulli(ルリ): Molly’s helper. She’s an android maid that was made by Molly herself. She always gets mad whenever Molly messed things up. * Sheena(シエナ): Molly’s ally and member of the Time Patroller. * Kevin(ケビン): Molly’s ally and member of the Time Patroller, just like Sheena. * Paradox(パラドックス): the main antagonist of the movie. He’s an time traveller who sole purpose is to rewrite history in the timeline; a future with no hope. Movie 2: Everyone’s Hope is Our Power * Gilgamesh(ギルガメッシュ): the main antagonist of the 2nd movie. She is the ruler of this new world and calls herself the “goddess of the sun” which she’ll destroyed anyone who against her. In battle, she transformed into the sun precure, Cure Apollo(キュアアポロ). She made her appearance in the show and possessed a human girl so she can transformed into Cure Diablo(キュアディアブロ), the black sun precure. * Momose Kajitsu(桃瀬カジツ): the protagonist of the 2nd movie. Similar to Gilgamesh, she’s also a goddess, goddess of Earth, but she wants to protected all living things. After she watched Selena’s battle with Gilgamesh, she acquired a new power and had the ability to transformed into the Earth precure, Cure Terra(キュアテラ). Precure Saga: Cure Shadowmoon * Kate Tenjo/Cure Photon(ケイト天城/キュアフォトン): the main antagonist of this sequel. She’s an old rival of Mira and wants to settle a score with her once and for all. Location(s) * Spacetropia: The hometown of the precure. Where aliens and humans live in peace and harmony together * Full Moon Pizzeria: Selena’s home and her parent’s restaurant * Iron Sweets Bakery: Argus’s bakery shop * Starlight Academy: Where the Precure enrolls to * Planetarium: The precure’s hangout and the “Precure Club” place * Dark Planet: The home of Nemesis and his servants * Dark Sanctuary: Where the villains lives * Silver Millennium: Selena, Rossweisse, and Selena’s parent’s homeworld(Moon) * Starlight Academy's Garden: Where the Precure and the students eat lunch, relax, and chat. Item(s) * Cure Star Drive: an transformation device that allows Selena and the others to transformed into the Starlight Precure and to change forms of the 12 Zodiacs * Change Star Mirror-Mirror Charm: an transformation device that allows Ran and the others to transformed into the Twilight Star Precure * Communication Brace: an device that allows Selena and the others to communicate with each other and where they put the medals in there to use its power. * Capsule: A item that has a purpose to make objects compact and easy to transport. * Quasar Saber/Bow: a weapon for the precure to uses in battle. When Selena goes into her Sagittarius form, her weapon changes from sword mode to a bow mode. * Libra Scale: a weapon that Mira/Cure Shadowmoon uses in battle. To use his item, she need to be in her Libra form. * Mystic Rod: a weapon that the precures obtained from the 6 Ancient Warriors. When they use it they combined their power and changed into their Legend Form. * Precure Medals: medals that help the precures out in battle * 12 Zodiac Medals: the main power-up item for the precures and defeating Nemesis * Ophiuchus medal: a 13th zodiac medal that was created by Selena’s anger and thirst of power. Only Selena and Mira has the ability to mastered its power. * Super Moon Medal: a special medal that was created by Selena and her mother(Quinella). They used this medal to transformed themselves into Cure Messiah and Cure Messiah Luna. Trivia * This is the 1st time that this series had a space-themed * This is the 1st series to have an villain precure in a movie(s) * It is the first time they have a V-Cinema and Saga special * It’s the first time that the protagonist and the minor character had the same meaning names. * The 1st time that the main character had a grandchild * Four Cures with different color of the moons. Cure Luna=White Moon, Cure Shadowmoon=Black Moon, Cure Bujin Luna=Red/Bloody Moon, and Cure Neo Luna=Blue Moon * The first series to have villains from the movie to reappeared in the showCategory:Fan Series Category:Starlight Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime